renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Road Apples (transcript)
Episode: Road Apples episode begins at the sunny day in the desert. Ren and Stimpy was crawling slowly because he both too hot. Stimpy's head and Ren's back are burning. Ren: groans Stimpy, we've been crawling to this desert for months! We shall surely crush! UGGHH! Stimpy: Oh my poor Ren! You don't need to continue on like this. Pulling yourself through the desert. I'll drag you. was dragging Ren. Fades to Stimpy was trying to take another step, until.... Stimpy was maniacally screams with his red and orange background. Stimpy: screams THAT'S IT! I can't take another step! WE'RE DONE FORRRRRR... to the desert background, Stimpy faints. Stimpy's tongue feels the road. Tongue pokes on Stimpy's head and points to the road. Hey Ren? Do you see what I see? was imagining on the island and imagine the woman cow. Ren: Forest? You tell me what you see? Stimpy: Well, I see. Uh, it looks like... A ROAD! What else? Ren: Oh yeah! RIGHT! That's what I see. A road. giggles A road? STIMPY! We're saved! Stimpy: Hey Ren, LOOK! An RV is coming our way! Ren: Do you mind? Telling me exactly what an RV is? Stimpy: Why Ren, they are homes away from home. The good life on wheels. Just smooth sailing. It's the american dream come true! Ren: Hmmm... HEY STIMPY, I know how to get us on that dream machine. Stimpy: Deleted Scene Well.. chuckles Okay Ren, but aren't you forgetting the um... uhhh... points the vulture Ren: Oh, uhhh... excuse me, the vulture. Vulture eats his chum. Ren has a skeleton. But don't bother, will it appears that I'm going to survive. spits the chum at Ren and flys away. Ren has a lot of chum on Ren's body. The woman screams offscreen. Fades to RV. Okay, here's the plan, YOU are on the road and pretend to hit by a car. paint the tire track paint on Stimpy's back. Now try to look squished. got squished. That's it! Now twitching if you'll can be arrive. was twitching. And I'll stand here where it's safe. RV stops at Ren and squishes Ren. Stimpy: Wow, confiencing twitching, Ren. Mr. Pipe: Hot dog! That's three this week! Mrs.Pipe: Oh look, honey. They're still alive. Mr. Pipe: Aww, shoot! Guess I'll have to bring it in. Mrs. Pipe: Careful, honey. Make sure you'll get all the messy one. Mr. Pipe: There you go. Mrs. Pipe: I just love watch them twitch. drives off, Fades the RV crashing the mailbox. Mr. Pipe: Man, you guys look haggard. Turn around, let's take a look at ya. LORDY! chuckles Would you look at that sunburn? and Stimpy's back are made of sunburn Tsk tsk. Well, you're in luck. Here's an old folk reference It'll fix him right up. Blood sucking sandsnails. Stimpy: Ahhh... ooohhh... oooohhh... Mr. Pipe: And you look like you can use... A nice refreshing shower! screams excitedly, Ren goes in the shower Ren: Hey, what kind of cocomen of shower is this? It's got no knobs. Mr. Pipe: Don't worry, I'll turn on the water. Pipe turns on the hot water, Ren was hurting. Now that sounds refreshing. I think I'll join them. deleted scene, Mr. Pipe and Ren was hurting so bad because the water is so hot. Fades to Mr. Pipe was wet Well, how would you boys like a door of your home? and Stimpy nods "yes". Over here, we have... a complete kitchenate and breakfast nook, a country style bath haded topyary garden, and on primoses porker shop, a daily counter, a complete beauty poterer Nail Salon, and no RV is really complete without a... Archery raid. Wow, look at the time. I'm starved. Who wants lunch? Ren and Stimpy: FOOD!!! offscreen, Cuts to Mr. Pipe, Ren and Stimpy sit in the table Mr. Pipe: Yes siree bob! There's nothing like a good ol' motor home cook meal. chuckles What's cooking, ma? Mrs. Pipe: Well first, we have hot buttered beef. Ren and Stimpy: Ooooh! Mrs. Pipe: And meat on a cob. Ren: WOW! Stimpy: Delicious! Mrs. Pipe: A fresh tops of giblets salad. Ren and Stimpy: MMM-mmm! Mrs. Pipe: Now for dessert, a beautiful head cheese Parfay. Ren: Too much! Stimpy: They're cool! pants Mrs. Pipe: Here you go, boys! Enjoy!! Mr. Pipe: Wait, honey! Our little friends was too sun protein salad foods. What they need is... A top frosty glass of... SKUNK MILK! Wilbur Cobb: Here ya go, last mercy. Mr. Pipe: Here you go, boys. Drink up! to nasty skunk milk, Stimpy smells like a skunk milk and he likes skunk milk. Stimpy drinks the skunk milk and has a mustache skunk milk Stimpy: Ren, why haven't you touch your skunk milk? It's so nice and stinky. has a big burp at Ren Ren: I'm not going to drink this, because I don't like it. Stimpy: How do you know you don't like it? Did you try it? Ren: No, did we keep this stinky ol' milk? Stimpy: gasps REN! For shame! These kind people are brought us into a motor home, and this is how we thank them? Oh well, you two would you want to. was very angry. After all, it's your idea to come on to the RV. Ren: ALRIGHT, I'll drink this steupid milk, if you just SHUT UP!!! drinks the skunk milk, Ren burps. Ren chews and swallows it. Ren smiles with a skunk yellow teeth and hairy. Stimpy: That's a good boy. Mr. Pipe: Well, all done? nods "Yes". You know, every Din-din, it's time for all pets to go outside. Walkies walkies! I really think they wanna go out. and Stimpy are screaming, Mr. Pipe kicks Ren and Stimpy Atta boy. Nice doggy. Heel. to RV driving, In deleted scene, they cuts to Mr. Pipe and Mrs. Pipe. And then, the phantom stock his victims and tears them limb from limb. But not till these boredom to death with endless showbiz talk. Now you boys finished it of your hot skunk milk, and then you hit the ol' hay. Pipe drinks the skunk milk, Ren and Stimpy drinks the skunk milk Ren: Yes siree, time to hit the ol' hay. Stimpy: gasps REN, WAIT! Wh-wh, what about the th-th-th, the phantom!? Ren: Oh, those stories are for roobs, eediots, numbskulls, no lifes, jerks, monwalls, dimwits, fools... Mr. Pipe: Here's the bed, boys and your own roommate, Wilbur Cobb. Wilbur Cobb: Now making the old days that President sir, which a king. Don't get me wrong. I worked for the best actors in showbiz. laughs Or able a dummies as natural good get a mustache, ya know Wilbur keeps stabbing on their records, and Jimmy cat and Dwarf put the once under my shed and, and, I- timecard says "Hours Later". And, and uhh, and Bay Whiz! Taking off a nice guy chief, it is. Or a rather a bunch of had I'm all. I was coming the biggest... Stimpy: Uhhh, excuse me, Mr. Cobb, sir. Can we please have a limb for your mouth? Cobb and Stimpy will hug together, except Ren. Ren looks at Mrs. Pipe, Skunk and a Moose. Ren: [growls Everyone is asleep except ME! UGH!! Wait, if everyones asleep, AND WHO'S DRIVING IN THE RV?!? screams, The RV dives underwater, Ren whimpers. Mr. Pipe: Hey! What's with all the whining!? Mrs. Pipe: Honey, I think the animals need to go out and do my business. Mr. Pipe: Out you go! Pipe kicks Ren and Stimpy in the water. Mrs. Pipe: We don't want any to weeding your bed now, do we? and Stimpy looks at Wilbur Cobb and Ren and Stimpy rans until... Wilbur Cobb whamming Ren and Stimpy. Wilbur Cobb: laughs And on the jokes on them, I already wet the bed! laughs iris stops at Ren and Stimpy. In 1 second later, The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts